Twilight 25: Challenge
by Kiva Johns Adkins
Summary: Written for The Twilight Twenty-Five Challenge. Post 25 unrelated drabbles/one-shots in 3 months.
1. So Long, Summer 2011

Prompt: So long, summer 2011

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25(dot)com<p>

Prompt: 13  
>Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25(dot)comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>One day, I woke up with the sun shining brightly through my window, beckoning me out to bathe in its rays.<p>

Something changed while I slept. I changed. My reality changed. My world changed and I slept peacefully through it all. When I awoke the change hung heavy in the air and I knew things would never be the same again. I just wasn't sure why.

I got up, ate breakfast on the deck of the beach house, overlooking Lake Michigan. It was peaceful. I found peace. Peace I had never known and I still didn't know why.

Edward and I had a fight the night before and went to bed angry. I awoke, without him by my side and wasn't disturbed by his absence. Perhaps he went to the store, or for a swim, or for a drive. I think he went out to give me space, to calm down.

As I poured my second glass of coffee I noticed a group of kids lying in a particular spot on the sand, having their pictures taken. I decided I would step onto the beach and investigate. Two small children laughed and giggled as they ran to follow their parents. When they were far enough away, my focus went to the writing in the sand, 'So long, summer, 2011.'

When I saw the words my stomach dropped and the reality that the beautiful summer was over washed over me like the waves that lapped at my feet, erasing the words with each wave.

I stood on the water's edge, with the water coming in and out over my feet, one of the most soothing things in the world. Uncertain of how long I stood at the water's edge, I headed back to the house, knowing wherever Edward had gone, he would soon be back and we would have to deal with our fight from the night before.

As I walked up the steps to the deck, I turned to look where the farewell message had been scrawled in the sand. It was gone, as was summer.

I stepped into my room to change my clothes and noticed something I had earlier missed, an envelope with _Bella_ scrawled on it, laying on Edward's night stand. I sat on the edge of the bed and opened the hand-written letter, enclosed;

_Bella,_

_I am so sorry that our last night together ended in a fight. Perhaps it's because I knew, like the summer was coming to an end, so was our time together. Three months of magic and love and enough memories to last me a life time, but I knew when it began; the day would come when it had to end._

_I want you to be free and happy and carefree. I want you to find a love that will never fail you. You deserve all of those things; things I could never give you. I was selfish by taking your summer away from you, so I could have all of the things I longed for, but knew I didn't really deserve. I have secrets, secrets I will take to my grave, and secrets I can't share with you, in order to protect you._

_I came here to hide for the summer, to enjoy the last vestiges of freedom for me. But a funny thing happened and you came into my life. You were drowning and, for one reason or another, I was put there to save you and, in doing so, you saved me, at least for the summer._

_I spent many nights watching you sleep next to me, after we made love. I was so happy, yet so sad because I knew every moment I shared with you was on borrowed time and soon, there would be no more time for us. I loved you. I love you still. I think I fell in love with you because that was absolutely the last thing on my mind and it took me by surprise. I will always remember the soft feel of your skin against mine, your soft lips, caressing my jaw bone. And the way you smell. The only way I can describe it is you smell like home. And, no matter where I am for the rest of my life, I can close my eyes and feel your touch and breathe you in, taking me back here to you; home._

_I only wish I was a better man. The best thing for you would have been if I walked away after I pulled you from the water, but I was selfish. You were so beautiful and sweet and fragile. I wanted to fix you, to take your pain away. I wanted to erase whatever memories made you walk into the water, into your darkness that night. The world needs you, Bella Swan. You were meant to be here. When I saved you, I hope it facilitate you saving hundreds of lives in the future._

_I'm not a hero or a knight in shining amour. I have lived a life full of regrets. I have done very bad things. You were the first thing I did right and I don't know why I decided to save you. Something drew me to you and I couldn't walk away. Forgive me, Bella. One day you may find out my secrets, but I hope you don't. I want you to remember what it felt like the first time we made love our bodies sliding off of one another from the heat of unbridled passion. I want you to remember lying with me on the beach, watching the sun rise and set on our summer love._

_For three months, you made my pain and torment disappear, but I knew from the beginning that I could not hide from it forever. I hope your pain disappeared with my love and I hope that stays with your love after I am gone. I hope it stays with you forever._

_I am so sorry for coming into your life and leaving you so suddenly. Just please know my love for you was true and deep and real. Also, please know I will never be back, ever, so please don't wait for me. Find a love you deserve, one that won't abandon you when you need it most. If there was any way I could stay, I would. I searched my heart and soul to find a way to be with you but it came down to the fact I could never escape my past and that is not something you deserve._

_I left two packages on the bathroom sink for you. When you open them both, you will understand why I gave them to you together. One of the gifts belonged to my mother. Aside from you, she was the only other woman I ever loved. She was a good woman who died too young, because my dad was too selfish to walk away. When it's time, you will share it with another strong woman. _

_I'm sorry for so many things, but I am especially sorry for not being here for you when you need me the most. It pains me more than you know to have to leave, especially now. Please go on to do great and wondrous things. I know you will._

_With all of my heart, I will love you forever. Thank you for the summer and for the future I will never be able to destroy._

_Love Always and Forever, _

_Edward Cullen_

I nearly collapsed on the bed, sobbing. The pain was palpable. We had only had a fight. I couldn't believe it was enough for him to leave. Instead of collapsing, I made my way to the bathroom and picked up two small boxes, wrapped and tied together. I opened the smallest box first. It was a black velvet ring box. When I opened it there was an antique white gold diamond ring. The engraving inside read: 'To Lizzie, my savior, all my love, E.M.'

I slipped it on my finger and it fit perfectly. Next, I reached over and removed the wrapping on the long box that was left. As I tore the paper I was shocked by what I saw and sat down on the side of the bath tub, shaking. It was a pregnancy test.

September 13, 2036

Chicago Beach

I sat on the front row holding, my husband, Jasper's hand. My daughter, our daughter, Renesmee, was getting married to her high school sweetheart, Jacob Black.

It was so hard to focus on the ceremony. She was gorgeous. But then again, she always had been, since the day she was born, with her daddy's dazzling green eyes.

I met Jasper two years after Renesmee was born and it was love at first sight. I think he fell in love with Renesmee first and she with him, then he with me. We were the Three Musketeers.

I never saw Edward again after that morning when he left me the message on the beach, but gifts would arrive every year on our daughter's birthday and on Mother's Day, but never with a return address. I never knew what it was about him that I couldn't know, but I knew he loved his little girl.

"Bella," Jasper whispered in my ear. "Do you know who that person is that is lurking over by the dunes? Do I need to run him off?"

I casually turned my head to the left to see who he was talking about. I was older and had to scrunch my eyes to focus through my glasses. It was Edward. He had seen me and stepped further into the shadows.

"No," I softly reassured Jasper. "It's okay. It's an old friend."


	2. Clandestine

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt:7 Clandestine  
>Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M for language<p>

Author's Note: While flying from Kentucky to LA, this little ditty came into my head and I had to get it on paper immediately. There is a much longer story in my head, of course, but Letters to Juliet flipped into emails to Romeo is where this is going with me. I hope you like it and see it as much more, as did I. As always, much love to my darling and much loved beta, ForksPixie.

* * *

><p>Romeo, Romeo, where the fuck art thou, Romeo?<p>

This is Juliet and I've evolved. I no longer need you, but I want you.

Does that make you obsolete?

I don't need you fighting my battles for me but I could use a partner in crime.

I certainly don't want you doing that whole martyr thing.

I'm a big girl and I can live with my decisions.

I don't want an arranged marriage or a clandestine romance. I want true, long lasting love. Do you know what that is? Do you even believe it exists?

Show me what you have.

Juliet


	3. Snow Falls On the Meadow

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 5, Snow Falls On the Meadow  
>Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"I wanted to bring you here in winter," I whispered in her ear as I nuzzled her, pulling her close to me with the blanket I wrapped around her to keep her warm. "It's my favorite time of year. I love the smell of the pine trees and seeing the newly fallen snow hanging heavy like a curtain on them; your scent mingling with it is absolutely intoxicating," I moaned, breathing in the scent near her jawbone, making my way to her lips, kissing them softly. "One day, soon, you will appreciate the cold and the wet, as I do."


	4. Bella Captures Me

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 14, Bella Captures Me  
>Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

My camera was aimed to capture victims of the tornadoes, but the lens found its own muse; an ivory-skinned girl, amidst southerners with tans earned from working the fields. She had beautiful auburn hair, pulled into a bun with tendrils falling onto her neck, where they stuck to her skin from the heat. She was a journalist, comforting and reassuring the victims – I only saw her. The world around me ceased to exist. All that remained was Bella Swan. My lens seemed to look directly into her soul, no one had ever captured me the way she did that day.


	5. Missing at Sea

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 21, Missing at Sea  
>Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella/Jacob  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

I left her because I thought, by doing so, I was saving her. Now, I stood on the docks at First Beach, watching her sitting in the café, her hand pressed against the window, waiting for him. Jacob picked up the pieces when I left Bella. Now his fishing boat was missing and she wouldn't give up hope. She couldn't. He was her life and she was in so much pain, because of me. I hadn't been welcome in La Push in a long time, but Charlie asked Billy to give me a pass, in hopes I could reach her.


	6. Anything You Want

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 11, Anything You Want  
>Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward/Alice  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

I woke up, with a horrible headache from crying myself to sleep after Edward told me of his decision to leave me and Forks, behind. He insisted it was time for The Cullens to move on and for me to do the same. "We each have a fork in the road to take," he said.

Scrawled on my mirror in red lipstick was a message. "Anything you truly want must be worth fighting for." It was Alice's handwriting. "P.S., he leaves today at noon."

I washed my face, pulled on my clothes, clamored into the truck and headed into battle.


	7. The Laundromat

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 3, The Laundromat  
>Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Alice/Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

I spent my Sunday afternoon like I spent any other Sunday afternoon in Winston, Texas. After waking before dawn and feeding and grooming the horses and mucking the stalls, I took my favorite steed for a ride around the ranch. I like to start my day off, high atop Patton. It was early fall. While the summer days were still hot and steamy, the mornings could be cool and Patton would work up a good pace, inspecting the grounds, the sweat forming on his haunches, the breath rolling out from his nostrils with each trot. He was beautiful, regal and strong, a black stallion I was proud to sit on, an extension of him. I no more rode him than he rode me. We were partners, one unit. He moved, I moved. It was natural. I couldn't imagine starting my day any other way.

I brought him back to the barn, cooled him down, took off his halter and bit and led him into his stall for the afternoon. When I got back from town, doing the barn laundry, I would turn him out to his pasture and watch him as he ran down the fence line, admiring the mares and fillies a few pastures over. He was a gelding so I didn't have to worry about him running through fences to meet up with a special lady but he still knew beauty and grace when he saw it and paid attention. He loved the ladies, just like I did. What Texas man, whether with two or four legs, did not?

I gave him a pat on his shoulder and nuzzled his face with mine, reaching to pet his forehead between his ears. "Thanks for the ride, General." He whinnied as if he understood and pawed at his hay with his front right hoof. "I'll be back later. Laundry day, my friend. You all need clean blankets. All that rolling in the mud makes quite a mess by week's end."

I stepped out and pulled his gate closed and offered him a carrot through the openings which he gratefully took, spitting just a bit back at me, his own form of sharing.

After moving all the horse blankets to the middle of the barn, I stepped to the outside and hopped into my F-150 and backed it up to the center of the barn where I stacked the blankets. I then got out and carefully loaded them in, tying them down; careful not to lose any on the trip. I had already put the detergent into the front seat and made my way down to my favorite Laundromat on Main Street- Spurs and Suds. They had plenty of heavy duty washers and dryers, along with regular machines for the locals. But us ranchers had lots of blankets to do at once and couldn't do it at home in a timely manner. The Laundromat welcomed us and the ladies that worked there always jumped in and helped us move our blankets from washers to dryers when loads finished at the same times or needed more quarters deposited while we were folding. We were good business for them.

"Hey, Jasper!" Charlotte waved as she came out the door of the old 1950's building that housed the machines that had only been updated as needed. Most of the big machines, like we used, just got serviced, cleaned or painted. They were still original to the 50's. My grandmamma probably used them, to be honest.

"Afternoon, Charlotte," I said cheerfully as I unloaded the first pile of blankets onto a rolling buggy she had brought out to me.

Her husband, and business partner, Peter, rolled out another cart and loaded it as I took mine and found several free machines together. I parked the cart in front of them and went over the change machine, slipped my $20 bill in and held a Styrofoam coffee cup at the change deposit to catch all the quarters. In the meantime, Peter came in with his cart and Charlotte rolled the last of the blankets in, with the laundry detergent riding safely on top.

"Everyone else get their blankets done earlier?" I asked as I loaded the machines, one at a time until I filled five over-sized washers.

"A couple came in earlier, but most of them came in yesterday for whatever reason," Charlotte said as she took her seat back behind the counter where she watched her old black and white TV, still able to pick up a few local channels. She had on the Houston Texans vs. the New Orleans Saints game and there was no getting her or Peter away from the TV.

"You wanna watch the game with us?" Peter asked, raising his Pepsi in the air to invite me over.

I smiled and raised my worn leather notebook as I took a seat in an old beautician's chair and propped my boots up on a worn coffee table covered with PBR Monthly and Texas Living. "I'm good guys," I hollered. "But thanks. I've got some writtin' I need to do on some songs."

I could practically see Peter roll his eyes. "Jasper the renaissance man."

I wasn't sure how much time had passed. I had heard a few hoots and hollers from the front desk, but I was very involved in a verse I had re-written three times. Suddenly I heard the cowbell over the front door ring and a bouquet of the loveliest scents followed; one of lilies and lavender, the other of strawberries and lilacs, not the typical horse shit and b.o. that frequented this place.

I dropped my feet from the table and turned to see who had come by. It was two beautiful girls who obviously weren't from Texas, at least not West Texas. They looked soft, with ivory skin and beautiful dark hair; one with long hair pulled into a ponytail, the other with a short bob. They didn't work the land that was for sure. Their clothes were traveling clothes, but the kind you purchased from L.L. Bean, not Tractor Supply.

Charlotte and Peter were so wrapped up in the game they left the tour to me. I quickly got to my feet and made my way over to introduce myself.

"Hello, ladies," I grinned, extended my hand to each of them. "My name is Jasper. I am just a frequent customer here, but I am happy to help you in any way I can."

"Hey," the more tomboyish girl with the ponytail said. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan and this is Alice, Alice Brandon." The more pixyish girl with the bobbed haircut and perfect make-up took my hand. A shot of electricity went straight from my fingertips to my heart and I felt the need to drop to my knees in her presence. No woman had ever affected me the way that little darlin' woman had.

"It is my pleasure," I grinned, staring deep into her eyes, causing her to tilt her head questioningly to the right.

"Well, we are on our way to Phoenix and um, needed to refresh, wash our clothes, get a bite to eat and maybe find a place to stay for the night before we head on. This is where we hit the wall," Bella said.

"Lucky for you, ladies, this is the only Laundromat in town," I advised, sweeping my arm around as I spun on my boot heel, giving them the sweeping tour of the facility.

"Is there anywhere we can buy some laundry detergent or fabric softener?" Alice asked softly, dragging a laundry bag behind her.

"It doesn't look like you have much and I have some with me," I offered, reaching for the bottle. "I am more than happy to share."

"That is very kind of you," she said, hesitantly. "But, let us pay you."

"That would just be wrong, ma'am," I explained. "That would not be hospitable. You are our guests."

"Would you mind showing us how to use the machines?" Bella asked.

"Not at all," I answered. "Let me get mine transferred to the dryers. I totally got lost in my writing and didn't realize they were done washing."

The girls looked at each other, Bella smiling wryly at Alice, who seemed uncomfortable.

"So what were you writing?" Bella prodded as I pulled the wet blankets out into the rolling baskets to move to the dryers.

"Lyrics. I'm a songwriter."

Alice seemed determined to change the subject.

"Are there any hotels or restaurants in town?" she asked.

"Well, it's Sunday, so all the diners are closed," I told her. "No restaurants to speak of. And we are a small town. No need for hotels."

My answer seemed to deflate her.

"So I guess we will have to drive on to the next big town after we do our laundry," she said.

I loaded my last machine and got the dryers going and made my way to the girls to help them put the detergent in their machines and get the money ready in the quarter slots.

"Just put your colors separately into the machines and push the money in when you are ready to go. Make sure your dial is set to the fabric/color setting," I explained, brushing up against Alice's exposed arm as I leaned over her to help with the detergent.

"Thanks," she said, gently rubbing my arm in thanks.

"My parents have a ranch," I said, knowing they wouldn't mind and I wouldn't mind the company either. "We have plenty of room and my dad does an open pit barbecue on Sundays and my mom bakes some of the best desserts. There's plenty. Please, feel free to stay with us. We have horses. Do you ladies ride?"

"I do," Bella chimed in, excitedly.

"Once or twice," Alice answered, hesitantly.

"Come on over," I grinned. "Bella, if you are comfortable on your own horse, we have plenty and I know we can find one that would work for you. Alice, I am happy to take you for a ride on my horse, Patton. He's as gentle as can be and loves to walk the grounds. You would be safe."

Bella whispered into Alice's ear and she smiled.

"We don't know you, Jasper," Alice said. "We don't even know your last name."

"Whitlock, ma'am," I answered. "I assure you, I am as safe as a lamb."

"He's safe!" Peter and Charlotte chimed in from their game, causing Bella and Alice to giggle.

We spent the next couple of hours chatting about the ranch, my music and their road trip. It turns out Bella was from Phoenix and Alice was from Baltimore. They were college roommates and Bella had flown out to Baltimore for Fall Break. The two of them were driving Alice's car back cross country for a girl's road trip. It was their senior year and they knew the opportunities were fleeting.

The blankets took forever to dry so the girl's clothes were actually done before the blankets were. They helped me fold them and load the truck and followed me back to the ranch.

I called my parents and made sure the invitation I extended was okay with them which, of course, it was. There was always enough food and they enjoyed having girls around.

Mamma and Daddy had dinner already ready and set up around the picnic tables near the fire pit, with fresh pitchers of lemonade and bottles of Rolling Rock beer available.

"Welcome, welcome," my mother gushed, making a bee line to Bella and Alice, to give them each a big Texas hug, offering them each a barn coat to keep them warm against the chilly Texas air.

"Thank you so much for your invitation Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock," Bella offered. "It was so very kind of you. It kept us from having to drive another hour or two."

"That just wouldn't be right of us to send you away," Mr. Whitlock said.

We all sat down and enjoyed one of the best dinners I remember having at the ranch in a long time. Daddy roasted some steaks and baked some beans over an open fire, grilled corn on the cob in the husks and baked biscuits in the fire. Mamma made homemade macaroni and cheese and fresh stringed green beans with ham. It was nice to share the dinner and conversation with our guests. It made me realize just how special and magical the ranch was. Through sweet requests from Alice I pulled out my guitar and sang them the song I had been working on at the Laundromat and was happy with where it was at.

"Okay, Jasper," Bella said, excitedly, jumping to her feet. "I am ready for a ride."

"Daddy, would you mind taking Bella to the barn and getting her saddled up? I think Lady Bird would be a great mare for her to ride." I suggested.

"I think that is a fantastic idea," he said, urging Bella along with a hand on her shoulders.

"And you are taking me for a ride on your horse? Patton?" Alice asked softly.

"If that is okay with you," I said. "If you haven't ridden much I don't want to put you out on your own. I am happy to take you for a ride. He is such a great horse and would be happy to show off for you."

"I think that would be lovely," she smiled, reaching for my hand as we entered the barn.

Alice helped me saddle Patton up, brushing him and picking his hooves and he was a perfect gentleman the whole time, occasionally eyeing me, wondering who this strange beauty was.

I handed her the reigns and let her lead him out of his stall, knowing he would do just as he had done hundreds of times, stopping in the breezeway, ready for me to mount him. I grabbed the reigns, stepped into the stirrups and threw my leg over the saddle, looking down at Alice, who looked like even more of a pixie. I slipped my feet comfortably into the stirrups and handed her hand.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Oh yes, darlin'," I grinned, wrapping my hand around hers as she wrapped her other hand around mine. "I won't let you fall. Just give it a good jump and I will get you up here."

Sure enough, in one try, we got Alice on the saddle, right behind me, snuggled up tight against me; a feeling I could get real used to with her arms wrapped tightly around my waist, her face resting against my shoulder.

I could see Bella riding off in a pasture on the white mare we called Lady Bird. My dad was riding alongside her. Patton strolled the grounds, as he always did, and I sat tall in the saddle, holding Alice's hand in mine, in the reigns, feeling her breath softly against my neck. I never wanted our ride to end as I pointed out different structures of the ranch and some of my favorite horses.

"Jasper, I am so happy we stopped in this little town and ran into you," she admitted as we approached the barn to put Patton up. "This will be a night I will never forget. You are the most charming southern gentleman and have been so very kind, gracious and hospitable to us. To think it all came from stopping at a Laundromat."


	8. I'll Fly Away

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 22, I'll Fly Away  
>Pen Name:<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Renee  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

I peeked from behind the screen door and I could see Bella, sitting on the front steps with the shoe box on her lap. She clutched it tightly, looking around as though she were searching for an escape route for her pet caterpillar. She had found the perfect shoe box for it and lined it with grass clippings and let it out to "walk" for the past few days. But I told her it was time to let it live outside the box, on its own and she was feeling anxious over the thought of that.

She was such a tomboy, even at five. No princess dresses or tiaras for her. No, sir. She loved to play in the dirt and the woods that surrounded our home in Forks, Washington. Bella was a friend and patron to creatures great and small, offering them refuge and understanding, even in a shoebox.

"What's wrong, little one?" I asked as I sat down next to her on the top step, peeking under the lid as she looked at me with suspicion, gently pushing the lid back down. At least she made sure her dad, Charlie, had poked holes in it for the caterpillar to breathe.

"Daddy said I need to set him free because he'll die in the box," Bella said, choking back tears.

"He's right," I said softly. "You need to set it free so it can become a butterfly and fly away. As much as you want to make it stay a caterpillar forever, you have to let it become a beautiful butterfly."

"Will it come back?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said. "That's the thing with butterflies, they fly and they fly and they fly and sometimes they forget to come home because they found a different home and that's okay."

She opened the lid and gently reached her finger down to pet the caterpillar.

"But what if I want it to stay? Won't it stay because I love it?"

I reached over and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me. My daughter was beyond her five years.

"Oh, darling. Love is a very powerful thing but sometimes it just isn't enough to makes something stay. The truth is you can still love it, no matter where it goes. Sometimes, loving it, means letting it go."

"I don't understand, momma. You love me. You don't want me to go away. Do you?"

"Oh my goodness, no, Bella," I assured her. "But one day, when you are a woman you will want to leave and go on great adventures outside of Forks, and that will be okay. I will still love you. Right now, right here, you are a caterpillar," I said, rubbing her head and her back, hugging her. "But there will be a day when you will become a beautiful butterfly. I know you will become the most beautiful butterfly of all, the Monarch butterfly, and I will have to let you go. If I keep you here, you won't ever become that butterfly, Bella."

A tear streamed down her cheek. "But I don't want to leave you and Daddy," she said. "I want to be a caterpillar forever."

I giggled. "Bella, you have a long time to be a caterpillar and that is okay. But one day, you will want to be that butterfly. You will want to fly far, far away because you are meant to fly, baby. You aren't meant to stay with your feet on the ground like the caterpillar. You are meant to soar and do great things like the butterfly."

She sat quietly, opening and closing the lid, looking back and forth at me.

"So it's time to let him go? Now?"

"I think now is a perfect time. It is a beautiful day," I smiled and stood up in front of her, reaching out for the box.

She looked at me, and then scanned the area around us, focusing on the tree line to the left of the house, near her room.

"Here, momma," she said, handing me the box. "Let's go let him go near the woods. That way no one will step on him before he flies. Then we he does fly, I can watch him from my window."

"That sounds like a very good plan, Bella," I said proudly, taking her hand in mine as we walked across the damp grass to the edge of the forest, where the Madrone trees met the open field.

I handed the box to her and she knelt down in the dampness as if she didn't feel it. She lifted the lid from the box and took the caterpillar in the palm of her hand.

"This is a really nice forest," Bella told the caterpillar. "Forks is a really nice place, if you decide to stay. But it rains a lot so it might make it hard to fly once you become a butterfly. My momma told me you will become a butterfly soon, so don't you be afraid. You crawl off and find a safe log to hide under until then. When you can fly away, no one can step on you and no can eat you. Then you can fly above the forest, above Forks or anywhere else and see everything that is beautiful in the world." She gently sat him down on the ground and he moved around very little, like he wasn't quite ready to leave her. "Momma says one day I will be a butterfly too and when I am, I will find you and we will fly together and go on adventures."

Bella closed the shoe box up and stood up, taking my hand. It took a few minutes, but the caterpillar made its way into the tall grass and under a fallen tree. It was safe and Bella let out a sigh of relief.

We went into the kitchen and I made her a sandwich and a glass of milk. She sat down at the kitchen table so she could watch the woods from the window. "When do you think he'll become a butterfly?" she asked.

I smiled. "No one knows," I said. "But I think it will be soon. He's ready to fly."


	9. Wedding

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 25, Cake

Pen Name: Kiva Johns Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie/Bella/Emmett

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

It wasn't enough for Isle Esme to be mine and Edward's special place, for a while at least.

Once everything had settled down with the Volturi and we had gotten into a comfortable parenting routine, Rosalie figured it was time for another wedding – her's.

"We all deserve a break," she gushed over at least a hundred wedding magazines strewn over the dining room table. "And I think we all need a grand celebration. What better way to celebrate than a wedding in the Caribbean?"

"What do you mean by 'all'?" Emmett asked.

"Well, _everyone_ who helped us, silly," she answered.


	10. Vanish

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 20, Vanish

Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella, Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

As quickly as you came into my life, you vanished. You came out of nowhere, when I needed love the most and gave me the greatest gift of all - your heart. You made me believe the lonely years I had spent were because I was waiting for you to love me. I believed it. I believed I would have your hand, your heart, your soul – forever.

One day, I woke up and it was as though you never existed; no note, no explanation and no physical memories. You vanished like a ghost and now I am hollower than before.


	11. Tingle

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 19, Tingle

Pen Name: Kiva Johns Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

I awoke with the sun falling across my bed, onto the floor where my slippers beckoned me. My body was pressed firmly against the mattress, tingling all over. Despite the blanket tucked around me, I could still feel the familiar chill of Edward's skin enveloping me. He must've stayed by my side longer than usual, which was okay with me. I felt so rested. I had the best night's rest of my life and I was in no hurry to throw off the covers and face the cold world. I would rather stay in the safety of my cool bed.


	12. Pitch

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 18, Pitch

Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice/Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

Edward and Alice were going hunting and they felt it was safe enough to take me with them, which thrilled me.

I helped them pack the Jeep up with all the camping supplies we needed for the weekend.

We reached our campsite in the Olympic Mountains within two hours.

The first thing out of the Jeep was the tent.

"Here you go, Edward," Alice laughed tossing it in his direction. "Show Bella how fast you can pitch a tent."

"Time me," he laughed as he opened the package.

I hit the timer.

1:37 flat for a four room cabin tent.


	13. Eat up your Sadness

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 15, Eat up your sadness

Pen Name: Kiva Johns Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

It had been a week since Edward had left, after Jasper had attacked me at my 18th birthday. He couldn't help it. He reacted to the paper cut. An unfortunate accident led to this - to so much sadness.

"I wish I could eat up your sadness. I am so sorry."

It was the email I got from Jasper several times a day since it all happened.

"I can, you know," was another message from him.

"I can affect moods. Let me eat up your sadness," he plead.

"It won't bring him back," I replied, matter-of-factly. "But thanks for trying."


	14. Friction

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 9, Friction

Pen Name: Kiva Johns Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward/Jacob

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

I truly wanted to believe that my boyfriend and my best friend could be friends, or at least co-exist in harmony, for my sake. Instead, it felt like I was stuck in between two pieces of rough grade sandpaper, being rubbed raw. The friction between them was unbelievable and just plain stupid. It wasn't gaining them any bonus points with me. I wanted one day where I didn't feel torn apart between two men I loved. I wanted to be a better, finished product because of them. Their behavior was destroying us all. There had to be a better way.


	15. Lick

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 17, Lick

Pen Name: Kiva Johns Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

_Bella,_

_Three months left in Iraq. I hope, when I get back to La Push, you and I can talk and work on our relationship. I've changed and grown a lot. I'm not a boy anymore. I'm a man and I can take care of you. I can take you away from Forks, from Edward. I can make you safe. I want to make you safe. I want to marry you. Wait for me. Keep me going._

_Love, Jacob_

I licked the flap of the airmail envelope and sealed it shut, sending it on its way, hoping for the best.


	16. Lavish

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 16, Lavish

Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

Hundreds of candles lined the safari tent that I set up in the meadow for our special moment. It was Bella's 18th birthday and it would be the night we first made love.

I lavished her with decadent foods and bedding, romantic music and sexy lingerie. There was nothing I wouldn't give her to make it the most special night of our lives.

Next to the king sized bed, which was wrapped in Egyptian cotton and silk, was a silver bucket with our initials engraved on it, holding a bottle of Cristal Champagne. Also on ice, was my mother's ring.


	17. The Dating Game

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 23, Blind Date

Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Jasper/Edward/Jacob

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

My best friend Alice convinced me to audition for a local dating show in Portland, Oregon and I, for whatever reason, agreed. The truth was I knew why. I was lonely and I was tired of being lonely. I needed to find the right man and the bars were getting old. Besides, there was one of me and three of them. They were behind a screen and they had to answer _my_ questions. It was all _my_ choice.

I sat in hair and make-up at the television studio as I was attended to, being made camera-ready. Alice sat next to me, typing feverishly on her Blackberry. I couldn't quit bouncing my leg because I was so nervous. In all honesty, I wanted to run right out the door that said 'Emergency Exit' with an 'On-Air' sign right above it, which happened to be turned off.

"Alice, can't you just do this in my place?" I pleaded.

She stopped focusing on her Blackberry, smiled and looked up at me, patting me reassuringly on the hand. "No, Bella. I can't. For one thing, you signed a contract, as have the men. And, for another, I interviewed the possible candidates and I picked the three finalists. There is no way I could be considered."

I could feel the color drain from my face and my mouth fall open. "You what?" I asked slowly and deliberately.

"I interviewed them," she smiled. "I mean, the station whittled them down to a final group of ten, and then I came in to help. They didn't want to give you, straight up, three men, you would never consider. For God's sake you could end up going out with a serial killer."

That was a comforting thought.

Within thirty minutes I was in the sound proof room, prepared to make my entrance onto the stage as they introduced the three "bachelors" to the audience. Alice had left me to take her seat in the audience. She didn't want to watch from the wings. She wanted a front row seat.

"Ms. Swan, we are ready for you," a stage hand said as she opened the door and ushered me along through the backstage walkways, under scaffolding and dim lights to the entrance to the stage where the host awaited me.

"Now we would like to welcome contestant number one to the show, who we have kept in a sound proof room, to keep her from hearing the profiles of the three bachelors. She is a junior, majoring in Mythology at the University of Oregon – Go Ducks. When not researching the family histories of Count Dracula and Dr. Henry Jekyll on , she rebuilds classic cars and enjoys painting. Please welcome to the show, Isabella Swan."

"Bella," I muttered. I thought we had established beforehand that I did not want to be addressed as Isabella, but the over-the-hill, has-been, former TV anchor apparently forgot.

The host led me by the hand to take my seat on the other side of a half-wall that kept me from laying eyes on the bachelors. With the glaring stage lights I couldn't see out into the audience either so I couldn't see Alice to gauge her responses.

"Well, Bella," the host began. "You get to choose one of the bachelors to go on a date with, based only on their answers. However, you cannot ask them their names, jobs, income, where they live or go to school. We will start by letting them say hello to you."

"Hello, Bella," the first bachelor answer. He sounded like he came from a different time. He was so formal and gentlemanly.

"Hello, darlin'," the second bachelor responded. He was a definite southerner and not from the Pacific Northwest. The drawl and 'darlin'' made my knees quiver.

"Hey Bella," the third bachelor said as though he had known me his whole life. I could practically hear him grin from ear to ear and it seemed oddly arrogant.

I shrugged and shivered at the same time and turned back to the host for my next instruction.

"Okay, Bella," he said, looking at his note cards for guidance. "Feel free to begin asking your questions. Start off with question number one, beginning with any bachelor you choose."

I looked at the note-cards in my lap. I had written down several questions that Alice and I had gone over with each other. I knew what I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to get nervous and forget how to phrase them. I chose to start off with question number three.

"Everyone has eccentricities. It is what makes them different. What is the most eccentric thing about you? Bachelor Number Two?" I asked.

I could hear a little chuckle, but a sexy one, not one that was dismissive of my question. "Well," he started. "I reckon the fact that I practice Aikido every morning as the sun comes up, completely naked might be a bit eccentric."

I smiled and, perhaps, blushed a little imagining what he must look like. The fact that he practiced a form of jujitsu meant he had to be in excellent physical shape. "You would definitely be the first naked aikidoka I have encountered."

"Well, you haven't encountered me… yet," he teased.

"Bachelor One?" I asked.

"I don't know if it is eccentric or adapting to my surroundings but I like to play baseball in the rain," he said thoughtfully. "There is something exhilarating about the crack of a bat against the rumble of thunder and a lightning strike off in the distance."

"Aluminum or wood?" I asked.

"Wood of course," he answered. "I am old fashioned. Just give me a reliable old Louisville Slugger."

Was it possible that he was both eccentric and traditional at the same time? How intriguing.

"And Bachelor Number Three?" I asked.

A guttural laugh roared out from deep within his belly. "Actually, I have a pair of ugly fur boots that I just love," he said. "I wear them to run in. I have had them for years. They smell awful."

Bachelor Three was quite possibly the most disgusting and arrogant man I had ever met and that was something I had determined based on two questions. How did Alice think he was worthy of the final three and how bad were the other seven if he made the final cut?

"Okay, Bella," the host said. "Let's move along with question number two."

I quickly shuffled through my cards and chose question number five.

"When you pick me up for our date, what music would I find on your stereo? Radio, CD or iPod? Bachelor Number Three?"

"I don't really care for music," he admitted. "So I haven't even replaced the old stereo in my car. We would just have to talk and get to know each other better."

Strike Three. I was done with him.

"Bachelor Number One?"

"I would have an iPod with a playlist already set up based on our date," he said. I liked his answer but had to know more.

"Like 'mood' music?" I asked.

"If we were going to a club it would be more upbeat. If we were going on a hike or a picnic, more acoustic music," he answered. It was a very good answer.

"Bachelor Number Two?"

"A CD from my band," he said.

"You have your own band? What type of music?" I asked.

"Eclectic," he answered, slowly sounding it out.

"So, eccentric AND eclectic." That was an interesting combination but maybe a bit risky for me.

It was looking more and more like Bachelor Number One was the obvious choice, but one more question should end all doubt.

"All right, Bella," the host said. "One more question for our bachelors. Then you can make your decision and let everyone know who the lucky man is."

I was ready. I knew which question I was going to ask.

"What is the most beautiful part of a woman? Bachelor Number Two?"

"I am definitely a connoisseur of the fairer sex so I would have to say… her collarbone."

It wasn't an answer I was expecting, but it was a good answer. It was sexy. It wasn't a predictable answer and it definitely meant he paid attention to the little details.

"Bachelor Number One?"

"Her mind," he said matter-of-factly. "I don't care how nice a woman is to look at, if she can't hold a conversation or intrigue me, I won't spend thirty minutes with her."

His answer was the reason I asked the question. I could change my oil or rebuild an engine but I could also discuss the evolution versus creationism for hours and argue both sides equally. Bachelor Number One was my man.

"Bachelor Number Three?" I had to ask, even though I didn't care.

"It's a toss-up," he said. "It really just depends. Sometimes I am a leg man. Sometimes I am a breast man. It just depends."

All I could think was if a woman preferred an ass, he was the obvious choice.

The host moved over to me and took my hand for me to stand.

"Bella, now you have sixty seconds to think about the answers and make your choice."

Just as he said that, the lights went down and they went to a commercial break. "As soon as we come back from break, I will ask you which bachelor you chose, so be ready," he said.

"No problem." I didn't need sixty seconds. I knew who I wanted as soon as he said 'hello.'

The camera man counted down. "Three, Two," then pointed to us on the one as the lights came up.

"So, Bella. Was it Bachelor one, two or three? Which one gets your choice?"

"They were each so great in their own way and I think they would all be fun but I think I am going to go with Bachelor Number One," I answered, clasping my hands and turning my body towards the half wall. I was anxious to meet him.

"Well, Bella. We are going to hold off on letting you meet him just yet," the host said, resting his hand on my back, which actually sent a creepy feeling down my spine. "First, let's have you meet the other two."

I waited impatiently, and with a little trepidation as he introduced the other two bachelors.

"Bachelor Number Two is majoring in American History, enjoys participating in civil war reenactments, horseback riding and plays five instruments in his own band. Meet Jasper Whitlock," he said as the audience applauded and the dreamiest man walked around the divider. He wasn't extremely tall but very muscular, with a confident smile and deep blue eyes, set off by wavy dark brown hair. He wore nice jeans and cowboy boots that looked like they had been much loved, along with a black dress shirt, cowboy tie and suede suit coat. When he hugged me and offered a kiss on my cheek, just by my ear, his grasp was strong and confident and he smelled like a man who worked the land should smell.

"Pleasure, ma'am," he whispered as he stepped just behind me. It was so dreamy and polite but ma'am? I wasn't his mom. He should have just left it at darlin'.

"Bachelor Number three is majoring in Linguistics enjoys working with his hands and is head over heels about motocross. Welcome Jacob Black," the host said as Jasper and the audience applauded for a buff Native American man with a bright white smile who made his way to me from behind the divider. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and practically picked me up off the ground as he hugged me and kissed me on my forehead at my hairline. What a Neanderthal. Good looking but a Neanderthal.

"I hope you don't regret your choice," he mumbled, clapping for himself as he stepped back beside Jasper.

Yeah. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to regret my choice.

Suddenly the clapping stopped and a hush fell over the crowd. I worried everyone would hear my heart racing. I was so anxious to meet Bachelor Number One. I actually felt like there was an electric lead connected from me to him and we could light the studio just on our energy.

"And finally, Bella, welcome Bachelor Number One. He is majoring in Music Composition, is a concert pianist who enjoys hiking, camping and hunting. Welcome Edward Cullen," the host announced.

I was aware the audience, along with Jasper and Jacob, were clapping, but I had tunnel vision and hearing when Edward stepped around the partition. He had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen in my life and messy bronze hair that I longed to run my fingers through. He reminded me of a modern day Mozart. He was the tallest of all three bachelors, well over six feet tall. He was lean and seemed to ghost across the room with no effort. Suddenly he was by my side, taking my hand in his and it fit as if it was always meant to be there. "Thank you for choosing me," he whispered in my ear, never even stealing a kiss.

I had to remember to thank Alice.

"Now that you have made your choice, Bella we are going to send the two of you on an enchanted evening for two, which includes a private evening of dinner and dancing just for two at The Viewpoint Inn in nearby Corbett, Oregon which has a spectacular view of the Columbia River Gorge. You will have a private chef and band for the evening and you will be flown in to the location by helicopter for a bird's eye view of the Gorge."

It seemed my fairytale had just begun.


	18. Dammit, Edward, get me out of this tree

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 12, Dammit Edward, get me down

Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

"Dammit, Edward," Bella snarled from a gnarly tree branch 20 feet above me. "Get me down, now! I am afraid of heights."

I leaned against a tree just across from hers, stuffing my hands in my pockets. I grinned wickedly and raised my eyes to hers.

"Well, that's something you're going to have to overcome, sooner or later," I reminded her.

"Since I'm still human and fragile, you should help me down," she snapped. "When I'm a vampire, I'll climb and leap and kick your ass at will. So, for now, be a gentleman, and remove me from this branch."


	19. Daydream

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 8, Daydream

Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

Mr. Berte was lecturing yet again on Romeo and Juliet and I knew the topic backwards and forwards. I drifted off to somewhere more normal than Forks, Washington.

It was a few years in the future. Bella and I were in a hospital room. There were balloons everywhere and she was in pain. I was consoling her, rubbing her, encouraging her.

Suddenly a doctor handed me a crying baby, human, girl –and I had fallen in love all over again.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked, handing me a pair of scissors. Bella smile her approval, with blushed cheeks. I was so proud of her.


	20. Ambivalence

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 6 Ambivalence

Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella/Jacob

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

I love you. I want you.

But you want it all and you can't accept you can't have it all.

You can't have him AND me. You can't say you want a relationship with me and take time away from us to spend with him, as a friend you love. You go to school, work, and volunteer at the animal shelter. You make sure to squeeze in time for him. What gets cut to make that time? Time with me.

I have tried to walk away, but you say stay. I despise you because you make promises you can't keep.


	21. Broken Glass

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 2, Broken Glass

Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie/Emmett

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

Sunday Night Football came on and I kicked back to enjoy while Rosalie's heels clicked on the tile as she placed hors d'oeuvres, bottles of wine and glasses on the kitchen island, welcoming her pompous banker friends.

"Are you going to help, Emmett?"

I did the dog and pony show with Rosalie plenty, but this was my night.

"Yes, Rose, I am," I said matter-of-factly, walking to the garage, returning with my sledge hammer.

I walked into the kitchen and destroyed everything. I then dropped the sledge hammer amidst the broken glass and returned to the couch, without a word.


	22. Beach

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 1, Beach

Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Alice

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

Alice was a Psychology major from Baltimore and I was a Barrel Racer from Texas when we met while vacationing in California. She was visiting her best friend, Bella, who was engaged to my best friend, Edward.

Neither one of us returned to our former lives. Instead, we built a new one together, on Venice Beach.

"Hey, Jasper," Alice called out from the surf shop we opened together. "Your next lesson cancelled. What do you want to do?"

I ran to the shop, shut the doors behind us, pulled the shades and swept her into my arms. "You baby, you."


	23. Out of the Woods

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 24, Out of the Woods

Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob/Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

I left Edward in the meadow and waited at the edge of the woods for Jacob to emerge, half dressed, in human form.

He'd come up on us in the meadow, talking about the details of my impending change. He ran up to us and shook angrily, growling fiercely. Edward kept his calm and Jake ran off.

I heard him coming and stood to face him.

"What?" He looked defeated.

"Jacob, you have to move on. It isn't fair to hold out hope when there is none. My choice is and always will be, Edward. Please stop interfering in that."


	24. Salmon Patties

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 10, Inspid

Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie/Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

After a week of dinners at the Lodge, Charlie decided to cook dinner himself.

I walked into the house after school to the smell of fish. It was pungent and disgusting. I resisted the urge to vomit and dropped my bag by the door.

"Hey dad," I said, hugging him at the stove as he removed the patties from the skillet. "Dinner?"

"Yep, Salmon Patties."

He plated dinner for me and we sat down at the table. Everything tasted the same, like cardboard; nothing like fish. It was the blandest meal I had ever eaten.

Dad would never cook again.


	25. Messy Bed

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 4, Messy Bed

Pen Name: Kiva Johns-Adkins

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

I attended the University of Oregon and Edward was working on his music back in Seattle.

A weekend together was a rarity. When we got it, we made the most of it.

From the moment he walked in and dropped his bags, the fucking began; our lips never left each other's, hands all over one another, ripping the clothes from our bodies. We utilized every space of the apartment to fuck; the walls, the tables, the sofa, the shower, the floor and, of course, the bed.

Somehow, the curtains were barely hanging from the rods. I'd have to fix that.


End file.
